I'm no Pet
by Magnus Salvatore
Summary: First my cat kills me then I end up in the Narutoverse with no idea where the hell I'm at and now I'm stuck in a 1 year old's body. Did I mention that I've turned into a boy? Shit. Male OC/ Self-Insert
1. Ch1- How the HELL did I get a dick

If some one asked me 'how did you die', I would say that I died stupidly. Utterly fucking stupidly. I mean who the fuck dies from having their cat sleeping on their face while they themselves were also sleeping and end up suffocating. I mean I've heard of it happening to babies before but a full grown women? Fuck. Seriously? I didn't go to college for four years to get a degree in art for this shit. Jesus H. Christ this is literally the most fucked up thing I have ever had the displeasure of experiencing.

As you can see I am not in the best of moods, especially now that I'm stuck in a one year old body or at least I think this body is a one year old in the middle of _FUCKING_ no where. It's all ruins, I've been wandering around for the three hours and I can personally say that baby bodies are worthless in terms of trying to actually get somewhere. No stamina, hungry as hell, emotional as hell (that might just be because I'm freaking out though), tired, and thirsty like a deprived nymphomaniac. No, not thirsty in that way. It's an example you sick fuck.

Anyways, for some time now I've come to the conclusion that I need to find something to stop the gnawing in my stomach. Glancing around the only things visible were houses collapsed in on themselves, quite a few even looked burned down. The strange thing about these houses is that all of them looked like those old styled Japanese houses. Did I end up in Japan? Maybe somewhere that is in the country side?

I don't hear any cars and I don't see any dirt paths or even anything similar to a modern technology. Everything was build with wood or stone. It doesn't particularly matter though because everything looked like it's been abandoned for years and I'm not talking one or two. Try more like five to ten years. There is no way in hell that the food in any of these houses is going to be anything other than rotten, if there was even anything left after being picked over by animals.

Sighing heavily I toddled wobbly to a porch that looked relatively stable and sat, giving my poor bare feet a rest. Yah, I woke up without clothes too. Does it really matter though? I mean I'm a baby, it's not like ther- **HOLY SHIT I HAVE A PENIS**. I stared in disbelief for approximately seven seconds.

 **WHAT.**

 _ **NO**_.

 _ **Nonononono.**_

This is not happening. _THIS_ is not happening.

Ok, calm down. _Caaaaaalllmmmmm_. **GODDAMIT** THIS ISNT WORKING.

WHY AM I IN A MALE BABIES BODY IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE.

-breathe in-

-breathe out-

Ok, I'm good. Who knows maybe being a guy isn't bad, I get to pee standing up. Perks, THINK OF THE PERKS. No sexist comments, no periods, no sexist comments, I get hella upper body strength, no sexist comments, no birth contr-

 _SHIT._ I'm going to have to deal with boners when I get older. Wait, am I just accepting this?

Glancing down at my body again I felt exasperation unfurling in my chest. Is there really any other option besides accepting it? I mean I remember dying, sort of anyways. Sort of fuzzy with the whole suffocating thing and maybe the taste of fur. Dammit Mr. Fluffykins you just had to ruin it didn't you.

I held out my small pudgy hands and just stared. A babies body. I've always thought I was a child and prankster at heart but isn't this taking it a step too far? How did this even happen? If I died wouldn't I start from zero then? Like being rebirthed or something? Perhaps even Heaven, Hell, Netherworld, Asgard, or some shit like that.

Shit this is frustrating. Rubbing a hand across my face I just sat there soaking up the sun, it was still early in the evening. I woke up about three hours ago in a large clearing that I think was the village center. I had finally made it to the villages edge, the area covered in ruins was enormous and that's not even mentioning the huge river that split the ruined village in half. Yeah…not going to attempt to cross that.

Who even leaves a one year old to fend for themselves. Bullshit parent's thats who. Damn, they probably did a drop and dash. Never thought I was gonna be one of those kids that is dropped off at the grocery store and then left to fend for themselves.

I gripped the end of my hair tugging lightly this is not how I thought my life was going to turn out to be like.

UGH.

So hungry.

Hauling myself over the edge of the porch I let myself free fall to the ground and caught myself crouching like a cat. It was only a foot down to the ground but in this body I could injure myself just from that. Hey, at least the safe roll I learned from free running and parkour will come in handy.

Standing up slowly I had to stick my butt into the air and shakily lift my hands from the ground. You know, the way babies do it. Honestly I don't even know how I'm able to walk, this body has to be almost too young for that.

Shuffling forward I peered around and tilted my head back, nothing, absolutely nothing to tell me anything about where I am.

I hadn't let fear seep in since I got here but at this moment I literally didn't know what to do and to be in a body so restricting was not helping. I felt my heart pick and my breath start coming faster. Oh god, how did I get here? I so desperately want to say I'm dreaming but I know for a fact I am not because this reality is nothing like a damn dream. It doesn't fade into different scenes or warp in any way. It's too realistic and detail oriented to be a dream and besides I already pinched myself enough when I woke up.

My eyes burned and I could feel a lump in the back of my throat. Damn, I feel so weak but crying isn't going to fix anything either. I need to find clean water and food if I want to live, I can't afford to break down right now. Baby bodies are super sensitive, even just up to three days without food can kill them and from the feel of this body I know it's reaching it's limit.


	2. Ch2 - Why the FUCK are plants talking

Chapter 2

Why the FUCK are plants talking?

Let's make things fucking clear alright? First things first, apparently I have a penis now. As in attached to my lower area that original did not have an extra appendage. Yeah, that area. Fucking creepy as hell, it just dangles and swings. I am so not ready to deal with that so let's forget that bit. For now. As in indefinitely until it can no longer be ignored. Which will be never.

 _Shit._

I have to pee.

Well that didn't get far.

I looked down stoically, I don't think this body has even taken in any liquids as of late. Why the hell did I suddenly have to take a piss?

Oh, _riggghhttt._

Because some upper higher being shizstick has it out for me and loves fucking around with me. I can almost hear the hyena laughter.

Now for my final question is WHY IS EVERYTHING COVERED IN GLITTER. Its like a whole bunch of greenish-goldish colored glitter that is covering everything and floating everywhere. Maybe its the dehydration? Hallucinations don't seem far off.

The only thing stranger is that I can feel everything within like 50 foot radius around me. It is warm and reassuring but foreign, slightly intimidating if I must describe it. I can literally feel everything growing and moving.

As I was distracted by the floaties in the air I subconsciously stuck my fingers in my mouth, damn these baby instincts but there is something comforting about the gesture. I continued to suck on my fingers while I wandered towards the river for water and to take a piss. Step after step it became harder the farther I went, rocks stabbing and burying into the soft pads of my feet. My thirst turning into a migraine and I felt cold. I kept trying to avoid the rockiest areas but I think the rocks had it out for me.

 **-here…-**

Um, what?

Great, now I'm imagining voices. This is definitely some heavy dehydration, river, just find the river.

It took a good half hour before it came into view and by then I didn't think I could have done those couple last steps without the motivation of water. As I reached the river's edge I collapsed in a heap and just laid on the cold dirt unmoving for about five minutes, letting the sun do it's work of warming my back but I still felt so cold. My mind was hazy and the ground felt like it was moving, not a good sign.

 **-water…-**

 **-we help** **…-**

CREEPER ALERT. Better drink some water fast but I couldn't manage to motivate myself to get up at all. I groaned loudly and pealed my eyes open only to stare in shock, vines from the river side had either grown by 100% percent in five minutes or I didn't notice them when I collapsed which is disconcerting and disturbing to not have noticed such huge vines. Moving, plants are moving. Oh God. What if they are killer plants like in the movies.

But instead of wrapping around my ankles and dragging me away they very gently pushed against my back until my mouth brushed the water. My mouth was dry and my lips chapped, I tilted my head as best as I could to let the water seep in. Gulping down as much as I could I just laid there until the sun was dipping, drinking water off and on whenever I woke from dozing until I could feel my mind clearing. The downside is that the hunger pains became sharper and sharper until I felt like crying.

How long has this body gone without food? Would I even be able to identify any of the plants here? I should probably mention that the plants haven't stopped whispering to me since they helped me. They reminded me of puppies, trying to get my undivided attention.

 **-Helped?-**

 **-We helped?-**

 **-You. Hurt. No more?-**

 **-No hurt?-**

Honestly I was finding it pretty adorable and disturbing but I had no way to say thank you. Struggling to sit up my tiny arms trembled and I don't think I could manage to push myself onto my feet so I resorted to crawling. I'm a goddamn baby for god's sake, there is no shame.

Food.

Where is the food?

 **-Food?-**

 **-Human. Food.-**

 **-Here.-**

 **-Over here.-**

 **-Human. Child. Come.-**

Oh my god. Did they just respond to my thoughts. Ohhhh shiitt. This is some fantasy shit right here. No, this is some fairy shit. What in hell kind of place is this? Am I even in the same world? I mean that would be pretty badass if I wasn't but at the same terrifying.

Following the whispers I crawled at the speed of a turtle to a clearing, it was about the size of a football field, it was covered in clover and raspberry bushes. My mouth started watering as I crawled my way to sit underneath one of them and grabbing as many berries as I could while simultaneously shoving them into my mouth. I felt some juice dribble down my chin but was too focused on my task to care. Handful after handful I barely chewed and engulfed an entire bushes worth.

I didn't slow until I felt like my stomach was going to burst and by then the sun had disappeared, leaving me in darkness that was only illuminated by the the moon which was full and dapples of moss that glowed a light green. Curiosity won after I was satiated and I drew closer to the moss only to realize that the glitter from earlier which I now refer to as floaties seemed to be attracted to the moss and engulfing it.

 _-Moss? Glowing plant. Eat?-_

I sent out a simple thought process to the surrounding vegetation. It was one of the tree's that responded this time.

 **-Yes. Eat. Small eat. Healing plant.-**

So I can eat the moss but only in small amounts and it's a plant that helps heal. What does it help heal? I have no idea but I can eat it. Sticking my thumb into my mouth I thought about my situation. I hadn't gone more than a mile past the ruins edge, was it even safe to do that? What if there was nothing for miles and miles. There would be no shelter to take cover if it rained and it just felt like a dangerous possibility.

 _-Day's walk. Away. Safe?-_

 **-No.-**

Well, that settled it. Wait, when did I start trusting the plants so much? Hmm probably when they saved me from almost passing out and dying of dehydration. Damn, I owe my life to plants. That's something you don't hear everyday. Not something to brag about either, I was so helpless that plants were smarter than me. Wow, that's just…

Sad and slightly humiliating.

I ignored that trail of thought and meandered aimlessly around the clearing. I was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep but the floaties in the air were full of energy which were affecting my energy levels. It was sort of like going for 48 hours without sleep and then drinking a shit ton of expresso. The feeling of being high strung even though you'll probably fall over in the next five minutes.

The funny part is that, that is exactly what happened in the next five minutes. I don't even remember laying down to sleep. I was standing and then lala land. A long blissful sleep.

I woke to whispering and not the plant kind, it was also in a language I didn't understand but the emotions rolling off the group told me of three distinctive personalities that were drastically different but very comfortable in each other's presences.

" _I don't understand why we have to investigate the ruins. They've been abandoned for years and have the reputation of being haunted. Even shinobi avoid this place because it's like a maze that isn't worth figuring out."_ The voice was a smooth tenor and exasperated. He felt cool and sweet like honey but there was a cunningness to it.

 _"Troublesome. I already told you that there has been sightings of movement within the ruins that are suspicious. If enemy shinobi have decided to use this place to their advantage it could get messy,"_ The second voice was lower and drawled a bit. He felt like shadows and calculation but also a deep calm like the forest.

 _"You are such a Nara,"_ The smooth tenor snorted.

 _"Guys, let's not fight. You've both been bickering since we started with mission. Besides if you keep this up then any enemy shinobi would hear us before they saw us,"_ This voice was a deep bass with a hint of amusement. He felt like sunlight and warm smiles but also strength.

I sat up only to be startled that the grass surrounding me when I was asleep had grown at least two feet.

Uhhhh, oops?

I struggled to my feet and scampered after the voices. This is the first human contact since I've been here.

 **-Humans. Adults.-**

 **-Careful.-**

 _-Me. Forward. Caution.-_

After reassuring the plants that I would be careful I tried to be as quiet as possible but the group moved fast despite the casual walking speed they had adopted. I darted from tree to tree as fast as I could about thirty feet back but from seeing their shoulders tense and emotions that changed to suspicion and weariness I recognized that they knew they were being followed.

They were dressed strangely, sort of reminded me of the anime Naruto. They were dressed similarly to how the shinobi dressed in it. The one that reminded me of honey had long blonde hair that reached the middle of his back and he wore a light blue shirt with grey pants that were bandages around his shins along with a shoes that looked like a sandal of sorts.

The one full of shadows was wearing a skin tight black long sleeve shirt and a vest over it. His pants were also grey and bandaged like the first. His hair was a dark brown but pulled into a pony tail that resembled a pineapple.

The last one that was filled with sunlight was much bigger than the first two, his hair was long red and spiked. His shirt was also red with hints of yellow with grey pants that were bandaged. They all had a pack attached to their thigh.

I was struck with the resemblance of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation in Naruto. I stood stunned for a moment.

What?

Then…

Does that mean the floaties that I've been seeing everywhere is actually chakra? Holy shit, talk about being smacked in the face with a fish. Wait, if I am in the Narutoverse then where in the timeline am I? Wait…I didn't see any head bands on these shinobe. Shit, missing nin? I stumbled backwards and bolted away from the group.

I can say with out any humiliation that I didn't get very far. Maybe like five yards before they surrounded me. I squeaked in panic and pulled my hands to my chest. I stared wide eyed at them while my breathing speed up. Oh god, I don't want to die. I JUST got here.

Their emotions changed to surprise and shock but the weariness stayed. I could practically feel my heart jumping out of my chest as we all stared at each other for a few more seconds. The first to relax was the sunlight guy who I now identified as an Akimichi.

 _"Just a baby,"_ He said to the others, slight concern flickered across his face and he narrowed his eyes at them, " _You seriously don't think this baby is a spy do you?"_

 _"Why else would a baby be in the middle of nowhere that was already under suspicion of hosting enemy shinobi?"_ The Nara said but doubt trickled into his voice and he had also eased out of his fighting stance along with the Yamanaka next to him.

 _"Orphan?"_ The Akimichi offered.

Nothing they were saying was making any sense but at least their emotions where settling down and wavering between confusion and concern. At least they cared somewhat.

Uh oh.

I'm a one year old. I'm supposed to act like a one year old, I don't know how to do , what's my back story?

Baby.

No parents.

In the wild.

Tarzan.

I am now a feral child that was raised by wild cats and no one can tell me otherwise. What a shitty cover story, I am so not creative. Let's role with it.


	3. Ch3 -Being a Cat is Fun

**I just wanted to make it clear that the clan characters used in the story are NOT Inoichi, Choza, or Shikaku. They just look like them and are part of the same clans. Completely different characters. You'll understand why soon enough.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Being a Cat is Fun

Trying to back up I ended up falling on my ass, oh how art thou graceful. I have really no idea where I am except for these people that only exist in a manga and anime. Well, they resemble them anyway. I do not think they are actually the Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, or Chōza Akimichi and they are definitely not their children because for one the Yamanaka is a male, not Ino. I continued to stare at them with apprehension, curling my body into a tight I ball all I could do was wait for them to react.

They all looked awkward as hell and it made me want to giggle if I wasn't so terrified, they had no idea what to do with a baby. I couldn't really hold it against them since I wouldn't know what to do in their position either.

What do I do? I'm supposed to be something like a Tarzan 2.0 or some shit that I came up with on the spot that will make suspicion seen silly. Goddammit.

Time to go.

As soon as I started untangling my feet all their gazes eyed me thoughtfully. I pushed my tiny body into a standing position with some (ok a lot) of trouble. My plan had been to run away but I was wobbling and swaying, I guess those berries didn't help as much as I had initially hoped. My entire body was weak and trembling, I just couldn't take the stress anymore and thoroughly burst into tears unexpectedly.

I think I was even more surprised than they were.

I was in a fucking world filled with killer ninja and giant demons that could take out entire mountains. I was turned into a one year old boy and freaky plants were talking to me and now I was surrounded by three men who could potentially be missing-nin who could kill me with a flick of the wrist. I was starving and thirsty with a nasty headache coming on and I had to pretend to be a nock off version of Tarzan. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

Panic flitted across all their faces and it just made me sob harder, both men turned toward the Yamanaka. His blue eyes turned to them looking slightly betrayed.

 _"You're the psychologist,"_ The Nara explained.

 _"So? If I'm going to do this then I'm not doing this by myself, you two are helping also,"_ The Yamanaka made no room for argument.

 _"Tell me what to do,"_ The red haired man said. The Nara just grumbled something similar to troublesome under his breath.

Their faces swam in my view as more tears cascaded down my cheeks, everything was so unfair. I don't want to be here. I mean it's cool and everything in theory but in reality I will most likely die within a week of being here.

 _"Chota, I'm going to need some of your onigiri's,"_ The blonde haired man said to the red haired man while holding out a hand to him. The Akimichi nodded and brought two out from his pack and placed them in his open palm.

The Yamanaka turned back to me and raised both hands in a placate manner before slowly making his way to me. The two other men backed off a few feet to the tree line.

I hiccuped a few times but my tears were slowed as weariness took the place of my frustration. I don't know this man, I can't understand their language and I'm in a world full of killers. For all I know this could be a trick. I don't trust him but he has food and my hunger pangs were back.

His slow steps calmed my nerves slightly however I kept my eyes on him at all times, observing all movements. How would a cat react in this situation?

I didn't have time to think about this as he finally stopped about two feet from me and crouched to my level so his face was fully in front of mine. He started making reassuring noises and very slowly reached towards me.

Alarm jerked through me, I bristled, scrambling to all fours and hissed at him loudly enough that he jerked his hand back to his side back into the placate manner before. I bared my teeth at him and growled as best as I could. My body language screaming for him to back off.

He raised an eyebrow at me before slowly backing away and finally standing back up. I relaxed back into a sitting position but still tense.

 _"I've never personally experienced a case like this before but I'm going to take a obvious guess that this child has been raised by the wildlife in the surrounding area,"_ There was a gleam in his eye that I couldn't quite place. It almost looked like glee or possessiveness.

The Nara eyed the Yamanaka's facial expression before sighing and grumbling.

 _"You're going to make this a personal case aren't you,"_ The dark haired man stated.

 _"I've never seen a patient like this before, it'll be interesting to see how this boy will turn out. The behavior he exudes is more primal and animal than human. Is he too young to turn that behavior backwards and exist in the clans normally or will this behavior stick with him to adulthood? It'll give us a lot of insight on what happens in the first year of life and it's post behavior,"_ The fair haired man grinned widely. The Nara wiped his hand down his face tiredly.

 _"Troublesome,"_ Is all he said.

The Yamanaka turned back to me but instead he put down a white ball onto the ground and backed up until he was against a tree and sat down, his blue pupilless eyes honed in on me the entire time.

A sharp hunger pang twisted my stomach almost making me nauseous and I could smell the spices on the white ball from here. I knew it was a type of food and I couldn't help but zone in on it. I haven't eaten since the berries and they didn't last long as sustenance, along with the adrenaline in my system slightly tapering off I couldn't help but feel the effects.

I sat there drooling for about five minutes just for prides sake, I had almost forgotten about the men as my mind clouded over and the need for food took over. Cautiously I made my way to the white ball.

 _-Safe. Eat?-_

 **-Safe.-**

I sat down next to it and carefully picked it up with both hands. Well, at least I know it's not poisoned. I sniffed it confirming that it was made of rice and spices. I took a small bite, the taste exploded on my taste buds that reminded me of home strongly. Nostalgia and awe hit me in the gut.

My eyes widened before I shoved the entire thing into my mouth and swallowed it with out chewing.

I heard a surprised and amused snort come from the men. I glanced up at them to see the Akimichi wearing an amused expression and the Nara had a raised eyebrow. I ignored them in exchange for looking at the Yamanaka and zeroing in on the white ball in his hand. The blonde's eyes sparkled and a his mouth turned up in the corner but I didn't care as I was focused wholly on the food he possessed. My stomach wasn't nearly satisfied enough for me to walk away.

I didn't dare move as my eyes continued to be glued to the Yamanaka's hand. He slowly moved it to his other hand and split a small part of it off and tossed it a few feet from his sitting form and the other men. I scurried to the piece, practically pouncing on it as I shoved it into my mouth and swallowed.

I looked back at him expectantly and caught his amused expression. God, if I wasn't so hungry I would shove that food in his face but that was wasting precious food so that wild thought flitted away just as fast as it appeared. I waited for him to give me more but this time he did it more slowly and threw it even closer to himself.

I knew this tactic but there is a difference in knowing and actually caring about being pulled into a trap. Besides who gives food to someone only to kill them? They had gained a sliver of trust from me even if they didn't know it yet.

Closing in the distance between me and the scrap of food I was now about seven feet from the blonde. I didn't take my eye's off of him as I swallowed the rice.

He split off another piece and placed it two feet from himself, I slide to it cautiously this time. I was now in grabbing distance from the food and shoved into my mouth. I realized just how small I was as a toddler while sitting next to him. God, it made me giddy and slightly disoriented but my stomach made it impossible for me to focus on anything besides what he had in his hand.

This time however he split the remaining ball in half and held a piece in each hand. He didn't place the piece on the ground this time, instead he held out his hand to me. I just stared at him and could tell that this was test. I sat there a few seconds but when drool started filling my mouth I gave in fairly quickly.

Sticking a hand out slowly I moved my hand towards his but he moved his hand back a few inches from mine, just out of reach. I frowned slightly and shuffled closer, I reached out again but the process repeated itself until I was just a few inches from him by this time I had a full blown scowl on my face.

I reached again expecting him to move his hand away but he kept it in place and I quickly took my reward and swallowed it. I looked to his other hand that had the remaining bits of food, I reached out but he moved it slightly away. Not this game again.

Impatiently I moved the remaining inches between himself and I, feeling a warmth touch the back of my head I only paused for a moment before continuing my quest to the food in his other hand.

I knew he was petting me but I didn't really care because I just wanted his rice. Finally he stopped moving his hand with the food in it and I swiped it from him, I didn't notice until I consumed the last bits of food that I was practically on his lap and one of his hands was stroking the back of my head.

I stilled, unsure on the right reaction to express. I sat there just for a few more seconds before I darted off of him and away about five feet.

I looked up at them and could practically feel the amusement coming off of them in waves. The blonde haired man had an expression of pure victory on his face and the intensity of happiness from him made me shuffle a few more feet away from them.

 _"Did you see that?"_ The Yamanaka exclaimed while practically vibrating. The dark haired man smirked in amusement.

 _"Yes, but if you don't keep your voice down I think you'll unravel all the work you just did,"_ The Nara said trying to hush the blonde. The blonde glanced at me before turning back to the men again.

 _"He was sitting right in my lap,"_ The blonde said much more quietly but a wide smile split his face.

 _"_ _I saw,"_ The dark haired man said and the Akimichi just chuckled quietly to himself.

While they chatted to themselves I was slowly making my way farther and farther from them. I was thirsty after the rice and I wanted to not deal with these people anymore.

They were not giving me anymore food.

I know that there is an advantage of learning more if I stuck with them but I felt cautious. I still have no idea who these people where besides which clan they affiliate with.

I also didn't want to feel the restrictions of being cared for as a child. I know I'm a baby but I'm an adult inside a baby's body and that just throws me for a loop.

The one thing that has been irritating me is that I died from a cat and know I have to adopt catlike behaviors to keep my backstory in tact and undoubted. The irony has not escaped me.

 _Stupid_ brain and _stupid_ fucking ideas when freaking out.

I started scampering away when I heard the chattering come to an abrupt halt. I didn't even look back when I dove into the foliage and toddled my way onto the path the plants had used to lead me to the river.

It only took about five minutes of walking to reach the river and I don't feel anyone close besides some small mammals. I don't believe the men decided to follow me, really that just makes my job easier for me.

Squatting down in the mud I cupped water with my hands and brought it to my mouth. Oh dear lord how water give thee new life. It was quite possibly the best water I have ever had the pleasure of consuming. Perhaps I am over reacting a bit but the sun had started to rise and the temperatures were rising with it.

Before long it would be hot and humid with an unforgiving sun blazing onto my head.

Thinking back I've been here for nearly a day and a half. I can see chakra in the air, plants talk to me, and I can feel peoples emotions somewhat. If I can see chakra and feel a radius of it around me then I think I picked up their emotions from their own chakra.

I also made plants grow at a faster rate when I was sleeping. Does that mean I could do it while awake?

Out of curiosity I stuck my hands into the mud around me and tried pulling the energy around me closer, very slowly the chakra around me drifted towards my hands but instead of the plants growing they started dying. Turning brown and curling up into a dried dead appendage. I broke my concentration in confusion and felt slightly guilty, plants had helped me and I had just killed some of their brethren.

I backed away feeling slightly upset and washed off my mud covered hands before turning back to the forest and toddling in. I didn't reach out to the plants to ask where the ruins were because I somehow felt that if I did then I would be scolded for what I had just done. Instead I started walking in the general right direction.

Turns out that being in the forest while a baby is quite possibly the worst and stupidest idea that I had ever thought. First off, rocks EVERYWHERE. My poor feet, I think they are bleeding. Second, I am literally tripping over ever root in existence and fallen about a million times. My knees and elbows are also raw and bleeding, I have no idea how long I've been walking.

I think it's been two hours, it certainly didn't take two hours to reach the ruins. I've felt the inkling for awhile now but I definitely have come to the conclusion that I am lost. Sitting down onto the ground I felt overwhelmed again, I could feel burning behind my eyes.

My face twisted up and I scrunched my nose, I was almost positive the ruins were in this direction, how could I have not come across them yet? It's not like you can miss the enormous village. A lump started forming in my throat.

Stupid fucking baby body and it's lack of emotional control.

I sucked in a breath to try and calm myself but another wave of emotion rolled over me. My eyes started welling up with tears when I head a rustling in front of me, startled I scrambled into a standing position.

Oh shit, I totally forgot about checking the chakra perimeter for other wildlife for like the past half hour. The rustling grew louder and out of the foliage stepped the fucking Yamanaka from early along with his teammates. Well at least it's not a bear, I don't think I could handle that at all.

 _"I'm surprised it took this long for the genjutsu to take effect,"_ The Akimichi said.

 _"Not really, by being raised by animals his reaction would definitely be delayed compared to other one year olds, the genjutsu was not only for creating a mirage so he thought he was lost but also to inflict emotional turmoil. Of course the strong point of the genjutsu is to make them think they are lost, the side effect is the emotional bit. The emotional part is what finally got to him,"_ The Yamanaka replied.

 _"What's your plan now?"_ The red haired man asked while the Nara behind him just leaned against a tree.

 _"Positive reinforcement,"_ Is all the blonde said.

 _"Huh?"_

 _"What Inoshi is trying to say is that he wanted to put the child into a state of duress and then come help him or perhaps feed him again to reinforce that he is a positive presence which in turn will lead to him trusting Inoshi,"_ The Nara explained to Chota.

A look of comprehension flit across Chota's face and turned to Inoshi with a slight frown.

 _"Isn't that kind of cruel?"_ He asked.

 _"I'm not going out of my way to confuse him to hurt him, I'm doing this so the transition is easier for both parties and is beneficial for the child in the long run,"_ Inoshi explained to the red haired man while keeping his eyes on me. Chota's frown smoothed out and went back to a slight smile.

The damn sparkle was in Inoshi's eyes again, I felt like one of those insects stuck underneath a microscope. I really hated not understanding their language, I felt like I was missing out on something important.

* * *

 **The Clan characters used in this story are NOT Inoichi, Choza, Shikaku, or even their children. They are completely different characters, just saying again for clarification.**

 **I hope its been interesting so far, I'll continue to try and make it even more interesting. Enjoy!**


End file.
